Time's Eternal Circle
by Jennifer Allen
Summary: This is slightly AU...it's based on Lina who is a servant to the Gold Dragons and a mysterious priest who turns her life upside down.


Time is like a snake swallowing itself. It is continuous.   
Everything we do today will somehow effect what happens in the future. Whatever our actions, there will be a reaction. Perhaps we may have lived long ago, a past life. And with that past life, we meet someone who has an effect on us.   
And suppose it is our destiny to meet that person again and again, in an eternal dance.   
He was created for destruction. In six days, he rose from nothing and on the seventh day, his mother rested. He was only an infant, but one could see the infinite amount of power dwelling within his tiny body. He stared up at his mother with shining cat-like eyes and gurgled, reaching for her long clanking bracelets. She cooed at him and smiled.   
"My little beast. You'll be a killer, won't you Xellos?"   
Her "siblings" thought she was crazy for creating her general/priest   
from a child and raising him. She was going to prove them all wrong. There is nothing more powerful and dangerous than the love of a mother and the bonds between her and her child. She raised him like any other loving mother. Taught him how to take care of himself and showed him her love. Then she taught him how to kill. He was wild and vicious, taking pleasure in the suffering of his victims. She also taught him about keeping secrets and that his mind was more powerful than anything was. Yes, she loved him and wanted to show the world her loving boy by sending him on his first real mission. That mission?   
That is a secret that only she and her darling boy knew.   
  
Lina sat staring at the river and sighed.  
  
'How did I get coerced into this one?'  
  
Wearily, she dunked a bucket into the water and filled it to the rim. Placing the first bucket on the ground, she filled the second. Lina   
was tiny. For a girl of fourteen, she looked like a little child. Her flame colored hair was pulled up into a bun and a simple brown servant's dress adorned her. She felt like an ox as she put the two buckets on a yoke and carrying the water on her shoulders. She swayed under the weight and continued towards the village. She wasn't too angry. Her lot in life was to be a servant to the elder and his family. Humans were, according to the elder, to be protected.   
  
She frowned slightly and continued down the path towards home.   
The sun beamed down on her, making her wish she didn't have her chores. She could see the young children running, knocking a ball around with their golden tails. Lina was grateful to the Gold Dragons for allowing her to live with them and raising her, but she burned to run and use the magic she was born with.   
  
Dreams of fighting monsters and saving the day ran through her head as she stared up at the blue sky. She let her feet lead the way, leaving her to deal with fantasy.  
  
WHAM!   
  
SPLASH!   
  
"CRAP!"  
  
Lina landed on her bottom, blinked and stared at the two toppled   
buckets. She had water staining the bottom of her dress and mud was already clinging to her shoes and dress greedily. She stared up at a tall figure, who was staring down at her with a curious expression on his face.   
  
'Goddess!'   
  
She couldn't quite place the words to describe him. He was god-like. His face was well defined, from his smooth, thick eyebrows down to   
the sly grin on his lips. His hair, amethyst, hung down below his ears. He was dressed in a dark cloak, with a dark red broach holding it together, a cream colored shirt and black pants. A long, staff with a round red stone was held in his right hand.   
  
"Watch where the hell you're going!"   
  
Lina glared at him, knowing full well that she would be in trouble if the dragons found out that she had yelled at a stranger.  
  
"Terribly sorry, miss."   
  
Why weren't his eyes open? Lina hadn't noticed that until now. Something about him sent a chill through her. No one smiled that much. Not one to show that she was afraid or concerned; she stood up and brushed the mud from her bottom./font/p  
  
"Be careful next time."   
She bent down and retrieved her buckets and yoke. Angrily, she hurried back to the river.   
  
'Great, just great. Kiran owes me big.' She sighed and rubbed her shoulders and neck, 'This is going to be painful.'   
  
"May I help?"  
  
"What?"   
  
The young man she had bumped into was standing next to her, smiling. Without hearing her answer, he grabbed a bucket and filled it. Not one to let strangers think that she needed them to do all of her work,   
she filled the second bucket.   
  
"Do you want me to carry that?"   
  
He tilted his head in her direction.  
  
'He's cute. Goddess, I don't have time for this!' "No!"   
  
Holding her bucket with both hands, she made her way back to the village. He walked beside her, not phased at all by the weight. Bowing her head slightly, she uttered a soft "Thank you" and hurried home.   
  
Lina bowed her head, listening to her mistress chide her for being late with the water. Lina was then sent to clean up and make a room for   
their guest, Master Xellos. She wondered what had caused her to think that Xellos was more than he seemed. He was only two years older than she was and, aside from his age, he looked harmless. However, the nagging feeling never left her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. His arrival was an omen to her.   
  
She had just finished straightening the sheets to his bed, when he entered the room. She hated the formalities of her life and wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs what she felt. But she couldn't.   
  
Dressed in a dark blue dress, she bowed to him as she backed out of the room. Was he smiling at her? She couldn't tell. It seemed like he always smiled.   
  
Everyone in the village was buzzing about the mysterious stranger.   
Everyone wanted to know him and see him. What was so great about him? He was just another human, granted that a human traveler in these parts was a rare occasion. Was it because of his looks? Dragons weren't supposed to be shallow, but that never meant a thing. Lina supposed it was a hospitality issue.   
  
Was she the only one who felt wary about him? Lina stared at the crowd of dragons surrounding the main house, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Dragons have good senses, they could tell...couldn't they?   
  
Lina frowned and hurried to the oak tree at the edge of town. She considered the tree her second home, since it was the furthest she had been from the village. No one, at least the elders bothered her here. Only young children who wanted to learn simple spells, such as light spells, bothered her.   
  
Lina smiled as she stared up at the thick branches above her, remembering the days when she used to climb to the top and challenge all to defeat her. She wondered if she would be punished if she cast Levitation. She didn't care. In a flash, she cast the spell and found herself hovering high above the tree.   
  
Her long red flocks had broken free of their bonds and cascaded down her back. She felt free. She felt like a butterfly that had just opened its wings and learned to fly. She felt like she could touch the sun with her fingertips. She was free from all worry.   
  
He smiled as he watched her hover in the air. She was a ruby   
among gold. He could tell that she was not a dragon. Her entire demeanor and actions were very unlike the Gold Dragons. Magic, deep and powerful was hidden in her tiny, youthful form.   
  
'Pity that the little bird is caged up when she needs nothing more than to spread her wings.'   
  
She entranced him. He had seen many humans in his journey to this village, but none had ever captivated him. She had spirit, something the dragons wished to contain.   
  
'Now that is a crime.'   
  
It wouldn't be a normal day if Lina hadn't been scolded again.   
She constantly found ways to annoy her family. First she was late with the water, which was not her fault. Second, one of the elders had seen her levitating. Now she was late for work in the kitchen.  
  
LUCKY!  
  
Lina stifled an angry shout as she trudged into the kitchen. The cook handed her a platter containing the wine for the night and several   
glasses. Obediently, she carried it into the dining room.   
  
Xellos laughed at the many jokes told at the table and listened   
to the elder's tales. His face was alight with laughter. He stared at the large table, a chandelier hung over his head, and hundreds of candles were lit, lighting the room. A white crocheted tablecloth covered the table and silver plates were placed in front of everyone. Xellos let his mind wander to the girl. She seemed to fill a void that had been missing from him. She seemed right. As if on cue, he watched as she walked into the room. Her hair was pulled back again. A shame,   
really, to contain that fire. She had a serving tray in her hands, filled with several crystal glasses and a large bottle of wine. Setting the tray onto a serving counter, she began filling the glasses with flowing red liquid. Skillfully, she placed the bottle on the counter and carried the tray with the glasses over to the table and began placing a glass next to each guest.   
  
Xellos smirked. Was she purposefully trying to avoid him? She couldn't avoid him, he was a guest and guests had to be served. He watched her   
as she leaned between him and another guest, setting a glass next to him.   
  
He smiled. She didn't trust him. She was smart, not like these stupid dragons.  
  
She had hurriedly left the dining room, either because she was supposed to or she didn't want to be in the same room as he. He silently   
mused over downing his wine quickly just to have her come back in and fill it. Another joke was told, and methodically he laughed.  
  
Lina stared out of her bedroom window and up at the rising moon. Two more days before it was full. A tremor ran through her. It didn't   
feel right. The moon seemed to have a darker, less soothing yellow color. There was no white light, just a dark yellow. Dressing in her nightshirt, Lina closed her eyes and made a quick prayer before going to sleep and entering her own personal hell.  
  
iBlood oozed like wine from a glass. It covered everything:   
the ground, buildings, and her family. The collective lay dead and dying. They were all in their dragon forms. All were slaughtered. Eggs were bashed in; their inhabitants lay twitching in agony. Houses burned, and the children's den was filled with screams of terror, as little children were burned alive, trapped by their own parents' concern for their well being. Lina stood gasping, trying to scream. The moon was full and blood red. 'Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE   
IT STOP!' A loud scream echoed around her, a bloodthirsty scream. A figure appeared in the smoke, stalking towards her. He was cat-like; his every movement was purposeful and poised. A dark purple aura surrounded his lean body. Blood dripped from his gloved hands and off his staff. He smiled at her. She screamed./i   
  
Lina woke with a start. Sweat slid down her face and her hair   
clung to her cheeks. That man, he was so familiar. She stared outside, watching the sun peek above the hills. It was quiet outside; everyone was asleep in their homes. Quietly, she made her bed, grabbed her work clothes, a towel and made her way to the bathhouse.  
  
Steam rose up around her as she dunked herself into the warm water. She let out a sigh and slid down further, submerging her entire body.   
She could feel the remains of sleep get washed away and felt refreshed. Her mind wandered as she leaned against the side of the tub.   
  
Blood...She shuddered and dunked her head again, washing the thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to   
remember, but it lingered in the recesses of her mind, plaguing her. Her mind kept connecting the dream demon to Master Xellos.   
  
Why?   
  
Why would he want to kill the Gold Dragons?  
  
It didn't make sense to her. Nothing made sense anymore. She found herself attracted to him, but she also feared him. He was dangerous, wild and predatory. Master Xellos was unlike anyone she had ever met. He seemed to be a caring person, but he also had coldness about him. Lina shivered in the warm water.  
  
She was afraid. Was it just a dream that scared her or the strange connection between Xellos and the dream?   
  
The noon sun had settle overhead as Xellos strolled casually   
towards the center of town and sat at the fountain. He smirked as he watched the Gold Dragons in human form walk to and from their homes and businesses, waving hello to each other and greeting him. He was amused by their outwardly friendly behavior. The dragons had special houses for children and eggs. He found it very amusing that they would lock their own children up at night. Probably afraid that the little ones would cause trouble.  
  
He found the dragons dull in character. They all had blond hair and they were all perfect in their features; too perfect for his tastes.   
  
A high-pitched shriek interrupted his thoughts, causing him   
to turn towards a young child who was running at breakneck speed. He was stark naked and giggling the entire time as he flashed everyone, streaking. Water dripped from his golden locks. A young woman, Lina, chased after him screaming at the top of her lungs. She was drenched from head to toe, water dripped from her dress. Her red hair flopped against her back as she chased the little one, clutching a towel, hoping to cover the child. Xellos mused that Lina had gotten   
more of a bath than the boy did and laughed as she frantically chased the boy.   
  
Now this was the kind of spirit the dragons were missing. Wild and carefree, Lina was his ideal and she trusted him about as far as she could kick a boulder.   
  
"Can't you do anything right?" That's what the boy's mother had asked her. Lina had tried to give the boy his bath, but he did not want   
to obey. She didn't blame the child, though; he was only brought up to believe that he was superior to humans. She was human. She loved the Gold Dragons, but they stifled her. It was for her own good that they punished her for trying to be an individual, or so they said. Dragons were a collective group: work, play, and fight. They expected everyone that lived in their collective to conform: human, dragon, and otherwise. Lina stared at Xellos from the corner of her eye.   
  
Smiling, he never stopped smiling. She wanted to shake him violently and ask him what the hell was so funny. He looked like he had a secret that only he found amusing.   
  
"LINA! Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?"   
  
"Hmm? What ma'am? I'm sorry. What was it that you were saying?"  
  
"By Ceifried! Can't you just pay attention once? I told you   
that you were needed in the kitchen. We need your help."   
  
Kitchen duty again. It seems like the only place the dragons could trust her was to keep her in that kitchen. She hadn't even noticed her mistress standing in front of her.  
  
'Goddess, he keeps entering my thoughts. I'm sure to get into   
trouble at this rate.'  
Lina sighed before placing a smile on her face and bowing. She shot a glance over at the jovial young man before hurrying off to the kitchen.   
  
Uneventful, which is what Lina would call the night. She slipped   
her nightshirt on and slid into her bed. She was tired, more like exhausted.   
  
A sudden feeling of dread washed over her. What if I have that dream again? Lina stared up at the cracked ceiling of her room and sighed.   
'I just can't force myself to stay awake. That won't work.'   
  
Her mind became fuzzy and her vision blurred before darkness claimed her.  
  
i Blood oozed freely over the ground, touching her bare feet.   
It was cold and sticky. Lina could feel herself getting ill as she stared down at it. Begging herself not to look at it, she turned her attention ahead of her. A stake had been thrust into the ground and the body of a dragon was impaled on it.   
  
'Wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!'/i  
  
Lina woke with a start. She gasped for air and clutched her blanket closer to her tiny body.   
  
'Why? Why won't it stop?' She shivered unconsciously.   
  
The moon was almost full; its light seeped through her window. She stared silently out the window. Something unsettled her. It was quiet, but for some reason, it was just a little too quiet. There were no crickets chirping or frogs croaking.   
  
Nothing. It seemed like even the trees held their breath.   
  
A lone figure masked by shadows strolled down the road. A purple light highlighted his lean body.  
  
'Master Xellos? What is he doing out at this hour?'   
  
Quietly, Lina slipped out of her room and followed him. He had walked a distance away from the dragon village and into a nearby forest. Lina followed at a distance, keeping to the shadows. She regretted having left without her shoes, but she did not want to lose him. He was moving rather quickly and she was having a hard time keeping up. She didn't know how far she was from the village when he stopped. Sneaking behind a tree she watched as a woman shrouded in shadows appeared before him. Lina could hear the clanking of her bracelets and see a long slender hand be grasped by Xellos and kissed.   
  
'Who is she?'  
  
Xellos bowed before his mother and smiled.  
  
"Everything is going as planned. They believe every word I tell them and treat me like a king."  
  
"As I thought." She chuckled softly: "Are you ready? You don't   
have to do this if you don't want to."   
  
Xellos shook his head and wagged a finger in the air.   
  
"I want to. They are haughty creatures and deserve their fates. I shall take joy in their suffering."   
  
She laughed. "Energetic as ever," she lowered her voice, "you do know that you were followed."   
  
Her eyes glanced over to where Lina had hidden herself. Xellos followed her gaze before closing his eyes and smiling.   
  
"I know. She is only a human. She is not a bother."  
  
"You want me to take care of her?"   
  
Xellos shook his head. "I can handle her."   
  
He heard a low chuckle escape her lips.   
  
"You like this little creature?" He didn't need to answer, she already knew. "Very well, my precious priest, fulfill your mission."  
  
In a flash, the woman left. Turning, Xellos walked calmly away.  
  
Lina stared in horror. 'Mission...fate?' The dream came into   
full connection. Xellos...Xellos would bring about their deaths. She stifled a gasp as the woman disappeared and Xellos turned and headed back to the village. Lina ducked behind a tree and watched the tall man leave.   
  
She waited five minutes. 'I have to stop him.' Carefully, she   
slipped silently past the trees and back home. It took her awhile, but she could now see the oak. As she neared the tree, her thoughts returned to what had occurred.   
  
'How do I tell them? I can't just blurt out that he is here to kill them, can I? They wouldn't believe me, would they?' Her feet hurt and she felt tired.   
  
Should she wait till morning to tell them or wake them now?   
  
Should she just kill him and risk their wrath later?  
  
She hated it.  
  
She wanted life to go back to normal.  
  
"A little late to be going out for a stroll, isn't it?"   
  
Lina stifled a scream as she turned towards the oak tree. Xellos was leaning casually against the tree's thick trunk. He smiled smugly at her and his arms were crossed.   
  
His staff was leaning against the tree next to him. He opened one of his eyes and stared at her.  
  
'Cat's eyes!' She was frozen with fear. "Y-you're a m-m-m-m..."   
  
"Mazoku? Is that what you are trying to get out? Perceptive, I like that."   
  
He took a step forward. Automatically, his hand reached out and   
grabbed his staff. He walked calmly, cat-like, towards Lina.   
  
Frightened, Lina tried taking a step back but tripped and fell on her rear. She stared at him; her ruby eyes were wide with shock and fear.   
He seemed to enjoy seeing her fear, as though he were feeding off it. Roughly,he reached down and grabbed her by her arms and helped her up. Gently, he bent down and kissed her cheek. A flurry of emotions raced through her: fear, anger, embarrassment, and love. Love, why did she think of that? Her cheeks flushed as he released her and towered above her. She gingerly touched her cheek; she couldn't think. She stared up at him, her shock changing to anger. Quickly, her hand shot out and slapped him. Her long fingernails dug into his skin, drawing   
blood.   
  
"Ouch. Lina," he clutched his bleeding cheek tenderly and licked   
the little drops of blood from his hand. "That hurt, Lina. If I ask nicely, will you do that again, only harder?"  
  
Almost as quickly as she had scratched him, the wound had healed, leaving his perfect pale skin unblemished.  
  
  
"Y-YOU MONSTER!" She shot forward, swinging at him with her fists. Agilely, he dodged and tapped her back with his staff. She was furious.   
Xellos mused over which emotions made her more beautiful and settled on them all.  
  
"Temper...temper, Lina-darling."  
  
"FIREBALL!" A burst of flames in the shape of a ball shot from   
her hand and singed his cloak. He stared at her in shock, before returning to his usual cheeriness. Lina shot another fireball at him, which he dodged.   
  
"This is fun! Do you think the dragons will be as much fun?"   
  
He heard a noise come from the village. The dragons had woken. He felt something hit his arm and a searing pain shot through him. He cried out in pain as the flesh on his arm burned from a well-placed fireball. He could see the dragons coming towards the fight. He closed his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Do you think they would want to play, too?"  
  
She screamed in anger and lunged towards him. Catching him off guard, Lina knocked Xellos onto the ground and began choking him. Her tiny   
hands clutched at his throat desperately, trying to squeeze the life out of him.   
  
"LINA!"   
  
Lina's head shot up and she turned towards the dragons. They were all glaring at her.   
  
"I-I...H-he's a..."  
  
A couple of her kinsmen pulled her off Xellos while others helped him up. Xellos rubbed his neck and winced as the dragons touched his burn. Lina stared in horror. He didn't heal his burn. Why didn't he heal it?  
  
"Lina! What is the meaning of this?"   
  
They were glaring at her, all of them. Would they believe her...they had to.   
  
"He's a monster! He's going to kill you!"  
  
"The only monster we see is you. We caught you red handed trying to kill this man."  
  
Lina blinked. Tears were making themselves known.  
  
"W-what? I-I..." She stared at Xellos, as if begging him to tell the truth.  
  
"I was out getting some fresh air when she attacked me."   
  
"WHAT? H-he's a liar! H-he said he was a mazoku!"   
  
He lied.  
  
He lied and she was blamed.   
  
Lina felt the tears slide down her face. She couldn't move;   
the dragons held onto her tightly. Lina bowed her head. She knew the punishment for attempted murder.  
  
Xellos stood among the dragons in their human forms at the center of town. He felt somewhat concerned, but he had a mission. He watched   
as two guards brought Lina out of a building and towards a large stake that was planted into the ground. She turned her weary gaze at him and glared. He smirked; she still wanted to kill him. Very amusing. They removed her nightshirt, leaving her standing exposed. She had on a pair of underwear, and that was it.   
  
Xellos was curious as to what exposing her would do. He wondered what sort of punishment the dragons had in store for the little flame. Lina was forced to face the stake as her guards tied her arms and tied the rope around a metal ring on the stake. Then another dragon came forward carrying a whip.   
  
"For her crimes of using the black arts and the attempted murder   
of Master Xellos, the prisoner shall receive ten lashes."   
  
A murmur rose from the crowd. Xellos stared in shock.  
  
'Ten? She didn't deserve that many!'   
  
No one was standing up for her. No one was willing to defend her. A loud crack echoed in his ears as the first lash struck her smooth white skin. A large gash spread itself across, leaving a bloody streak. Lina remained quiet. Not even a whimper escaped her lips. The second lash was worse. Lina's body jolted as the whip cracked down on her. Xellos winced. Three, four, five, six...Xellos was sure that Lina would   
have cried out by now. He watched as the blood trickled down her back, staining her undergarments and covering the ground. Seven, eight, nine...her body shook with pain and Xellos wished that he had spoken up. They were breaking her.   
  
Ten...a cry of agony finally escaped her lips. She was trembling   
as they freed her hands. Whipping and ropes...it was kinky but he preferred to be the one on the receiving end. He watched as Lina was handed a long button-up shirt to cover her body and was led to him. Her hair hung limply across her tear and sweat-stained face and back. Her eyes were dull and she had a withdrawn look on her face. She was forced to bow to him. A pity, they had broken her spirit. The dragons had taken the life from her and made her into a tattered broken doll. She stared up at him and her mouth opened.  
  
"A-a..." Xellos stared down at her. Regret or remorse...perhaps   
mercy...he wasn't quite sure what he felt, but he knew that the dragons would pay for breaking her.   
  
Gathering her strength, Lina lunged forward and began throttling   
Xellos. Xellos let out a startled cry before he was knocked to the ground and found his head being bashed into the ground. Lina's eyes were aglow with fire as she lowered her face to his and squeezed his neck harder.  
  
"I won't let you," she whispered, "I'll be damned if I let you massacre them."   
  
Xellos stared up at her. They hadn't killed her spirit. She was a tough young woman. He felt himself drawn closer to her.   
  
"Sleep..." Lina's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell   
forward onto Xellos, releasing his neck. An elder dragon removed his finger from the back of Lina's head and motioned for her guards to take her away. Xellos rubbed his neck and watched solemnly as some dragons helped him up.   
  
Something cool and wet touched her skin. She could feel it   
gingerly touch her back and move its way up to her neck. A splash and the sound of water draining echoed in her ears before more cool water touched her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
  
"It's all right. Just hold still."  
  
That voice! She turned and cried out in pain as one of her scars broke open and began bleeding again.  
  
"I told you. Tsk...Tsk...what a fool. Hold still."   
  
More water touched her reopened wound, soothing it. She could feel warm breath touching her neck.  
  
"W-w..."  
  
"Thirsty? I thought you would be."  
  
A gloved hand appeared in front of her holding a glass of water. She opened her mouth and greedily drank the precious liquid. A soft laugh echoed in her ears as she watched the gloved hand retreat with the glass.  
  
"Why? Why are you..."  
  
"Helping you?"   
  
She struggled to nod but a hand gently touched her head.   
  
"Let's just say, you impressed me. It takes a lot and you have proven   
yourself as most impressive."   
  
She could hear him move and soon his smooth pale features were in sight. He had a small smile on his face. A gloved hand reached   
forward and brushed her bangs from her eyes.   
  
Slowly, he disappeared from her sight and she heard the low   
sound of something being removed. Her skin twitched as he placed his cool fingers on her neck. His fingers moved down to her back, causing her to cringe in pain.   
  
"This will hurt."   
  
He pressed his hand down onto her scars roughly. She squeaked in pain as energy surged through her body. She could feel the skin pull, twist, and tighten. She stifled a scream. It hurt, her nerves were going   
crazy from the pain and she felt like she would faint. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she thought she could take no more, it was over.   
  
"W-what did you do?"   
  
He bent towards her face and smiled jovially.   
  
"Nothing much, but I think you will be able to move now."   
  
Lina clutched the shirt the dragons had given her earlier and pushed herself up. She felt a mild discomfort come from her back, but nothing more. Gently, she reached a slender arm back and touched her back gingerly. The scars were gone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is a secret."   
  
He smiled at her and handed her a pair of undergarments and her work dress. He reached down and grabbed his staff from the ground. Lina stared up at him as he turned from her.   
  
"You should be safe here. I will come back for you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I have a job."   
  
Xellos smiled at her before opening one of his amethyst eyes. Lina took a step back, but recovered.  
  
"NO! PLEASE!"   
  
She raced forward, ignoring the shirt that had toppled to the ground. Xellos winked before disappearing. Tears slid from Lina's face as she stared at the spot where Xellos had stood.   
  
"You can't..."   
  
Lina stared up at the small window and watched the red-tinted moon rise.   
  
Lina changed out of her dirty clothes and tossed them to the side. Lina stared up at the window, eyeing it carefully. She hadn't had a chance   
to examine the room she was in since she was lying on her stomach on the ground.   
  
The window was a good ten feet above her. The room was small with a few boxes lying around. The dragons hadn't planned on using this place as a prison. There was a door on the east, which Lina had tried to open with little luck.   
  
'Locked on the outside. Figures.'   
  
She turned her attention to the window again and a look of determination spread across her face.   
  
The moon was full and bright when Lina finally reached the window and escaped. The air around her was cold and crisp. A horrific scream   
pierced the night, interrupting the calm. Pressing her back against the side of a building, Lina peeked around and watched a dragon die at the hands of Xellos.  
  
Xellos looked truly demonic. He was hunched over the broken body of a dragon. Blood slid from multiple wounds on the dragon's leathery hide.   
The stone on Xellos' staff shifted from a light red to a deeper, blood color. His violet eyes were open as he surveyed the village, taking in the carnage.   
  
Lina stifled a cry as she stared at the many massacred dragons. Her ruby eyes watered as she hid herself back behind the building. She heard a dragon's battle cry and a responding growl from Xellos. More fighting ensued.   
  
'I can't let him do this. I can't let them all die.'   
  
A scream broke Lina from her thoughts and she turned her attention to the nursery. Quickly, she darted to the nursery, hiding in the shadows. Silently, she opened the door and entered the dark room. Hundreds of eggs lay on soft hay before her. The eggs were about a foot tall and weighed roughly twenty pounds. Grunting, Lina hefted an egg and exited the building, before setting it onto the ground.   
  
"Lina? What are you doing?"   
  
Lina stifled a startled scream and stared into a young soldier's gentle golden eyes. His golden hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and a sword hung at his side. Lina breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been killed yet.   
  
"Please, Milgasia, help me save the eggs!"   
  
Another ear piercing scream echoed in the night air and smoke filled Lina's lungs. Lina implored the young warrior, her eyes begging for help. Silently, he nodded and motioned for her to wait. Lina felt like should was going to stop breathing as another cry of death echoed in the village. She could now see flames shooting up from several buildings. Lina began to wonder if Milgasia had been killed.   
  
Another scream of agony, another tear. Lina didn't know if she could handle the pressure any longer. The smoke and flames frightened her   
and her lungs felt like they were going to burst. Her tension was soon eased as Milgasia appeared, pulling a large wooden cart. Quickly, the two lined to cart with hay and began placing the eggs onto the hay. Lina was having a hard time lifting the eggs, while Milgasia had little problem carrying two eggs at a time. Soon, the cart was filled.  
  
"Lina, get in. I'll take you to Ceifried's temple. You'll be safe there."  
  
Lina stared sadly at Milgasia and shook her head.  
  
"No. Take the eggs and save yourself."  
  
He stared at her, his eyes searching hers, questioningly. She smiled sadly up at him and waved.   
  
"Be careful, Milgasia."  
  
"You, too, Lina. You, too."  
  
Lina watched solemnly as Milgasia pulled the cart to safety.   
She prayed that Xellos wouldn't notice. She prayed that the little dragonlings would survive this massacre.  
  
Xellos smiled coldly as he jabbed the end of his staff into   
another Gold Dragon's skull and stirred its brains. He could taste the fear and hatred mixing together. Men, women, children. It didn't matter what he killed, as long as he could feed off of the pain and suffering. His cold dark eyes darted towards the shadows. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the tiny figure.   
  
'Now, how did she get out?' He watched as a cart disappeared. 'Lina, Lina. What did you do?' He smiled and disappeared.  
  
Lina breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the cart disappear.   
Her heart ached as she wished she could join them. She felt divided between her loyalty to the dragons and this strange feeling that keeps coming over her whenever she thought of Xellos.   
  
"What did you do, Lina?"  
  
Lina's heart stopped as she stared up into Xellos' cold eyes. His features were even more pale than before and his entire demeanor held an aura of menace. Unconsciously, she took a step back only to find herself up against a wall. Xellos grinned at her. He tilted his head and reached out and touched her hair. Moving from her hair, he gently traced a tear stain on her cheek. Lina closed her eyes and tried to hold her tears back.  
  
"What you are doing is wrong."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"The massacre of an entire species, it's wrong."  
  
He chuckled. "They had massacred the Ancient Dragons. I would consider this as retribution," he smiled as he watched her eyes open in shock, "besides, they tried to murder your spirit."  
  
Lina stared up at him. "You're crazy!"  
  
He laughed and wagged a finger, "You just figured that out?"  
  
Lina smiled and in a quick motion, implanted her knee into his groin. Xellos let out a low groan and toppled over.   
  
Dodging his pained figure, Lina raced past the egg nursery. She twisted her head around to see if he was following her. She could see him slowly standing and he did not look happy. She turned her attention back in front of her a little too late as a Gold Dragon impaled her on his sword. Her bright red eyes widened with shock and pain as she stared into her killer's shocked eyes.   
  
"L-Lina?" Xellos stared at her tiny frame. Blood slid down her back and out of her mouth. Slowly, she slid off the blade and landed in a heap on the ground. He turned his attention to the Gold Dragon who was staring at him with fear. Methodically, Xellos moved towards the dragon, pointed the red orb on his staff forward and blasted a hole into the Gold's chest. Blood splattered all over the top of his staff and dripped down onto his hands.  
  
Turning, Xellos walked towards Lina's limp body and gently lifted her. Her face was pale and her lips were parted. She felt so light in his arms. He watched her face, waiting for a sign, a hint that she might just still be alive. Nothing. Not a breath. Xellos turned towards the flames consuming the village and screamed.  
  
**********************************************1012 year later  
  
Lina curled up in her blanket, pulling her knees up towards her chest. Her long red hair shimmered in the cool white moonlight. Xellos sat outside her window watching her sleep. He smiled and touched his fingers to his lips and gently blew a kiss towards her. A small chuckle escaped his lips as Lina muttered in her sleep and twisted into yet another unimaginable position, causing the blankets to get tangled around her petite body.  
  
"My secret."  



End file.
